


N/A

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, a warm up, angsty as usual, just a blurb, very short, when am i not writing sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Just a warm up before I go back to writing for the collection of Auri and Kvothe fluff I have. I haven't written in some time due to irl stuff, so, this was just t get me back into the flow of things.Basically Kote contemplates the humanity in legends (and himself), wondering if he is alone in the sense of legend on accident and wishing it weren't a thing.





	N/A

“I don’t know if I believe in gods, but I still pray.” Kote muttered gently, looking into the dimming fire in the fireplace. 

The inn was quiet, the late night rush come and gone and everything cleaned up. It was just him and Bast sitting by the last bits of fire in the main room, drinking tea and settling down for the night. Chronicler had gone up and went to bed, leaving the two alone in silence. Most of the lamps were out as well, leaving the main source of light to be a gentle, dim orange from the still softly burning fireplace. 

“…Reshi?” Bast questioned, lowering his cup from his lips. 

The innkeeper went quiet for a long minute, drinking the warm tea slowly. “I’ll correct myself, I don’t believe in gods. Gods are just people over glorified; I would know best. Yet, sometimes I still hope I’m wrong and I still pray. Maybe I should pray to people instead of to the ceiling.” 

Bast was confused, but kept quiet. He hadn’t ever heard Kote say something quite like he was before. Whatever brought it on was better to come out than sit inside him any longer. It was hard enough to get him to admit to his feelings, let alone talk about any of his thoughts. To a degree, Bast could understand why. But at the rate Kote did so was alarming and left him lost most of the time. 

“Do you think Taborlin wanted to be Taborlin?” Kote asked, not looking to Bast yet.

Bast shrugged softly, “I don’t know.”

“I don’t think so. Nor that Encanis or Tehlu wanted to be who they were. Just like how no one else wants to be themselves.”

“…Reshi?”

Kote hummed in reply, drinking more of his tea.

“Where is this all coming from? I’ve never heard you talk about those people so much before outside of your story.” Bast said carefully. “Did the smith boy say something tonight?”

Kote was quiet again, for a long, long minute. Too long. Thinking. Debating. “No, Aaron didn’t say anything.” He finally replied. “I’m just thinking… I just wonder if Taborlin knew what would become of him in the future. All the stories and tales; I wonder if he knew what people would hold him too so long after him. If he knew what people would say.”

“And your gods play into this how?”

“Not my gods. Some gods.” Kote corrected. “And I wonder if they knew their purpose before they did as they did – if the story of those two are true and real. I wonder if they knew what would happen in their wake long after they were gone, and if they would have played out what they did the same as they had… Or if they would have done something different.”

The fae nodded softly, “I see. I think… Reshi, are you wondering if they are in the same place you’re in now?” He asked carefully. “If they ever hid or didn’t want what had happened?”

The innkeeper hesitated, but nodded slowly. 

“If they were and are human, like you say, then I’m sure they did at some point. But, like you say, things get left out of stories to make them better. No one knows were you went or where you are. Or a lot of what you’ve been telling Chronicler and I for the past two days. No one knows.” Bast explained, trying to be reassuring. “But, I’m still confused.”

“On what?”

“Why you pray. You say you don’t believe, so what’s the purpose?”

“Having a small shred of hope that if someone is listening, I can go back and make everything not happen. So I can die as I was supposed too, time and time again. Or just the first time, with my family. I’m a legend and a ‘god’ to men that I didn’t want to be. If I would have known what happened would have, I wouldn’t have kept trying.” Kote said, bitterness seeping into his voice. His grip on the teacup tightened, but not enough to harm the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, let me know some how with the comments and kudo button. If you want to see these things earlier, some I haven't posted here at all, or general kkc content, follow me on my kkc blog: kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com. 
> 
> With the 10th anniversary book coming out, I'll be doing a re-read and note taking of it as well! So if you're interested in that go check my blog for more information!!


End file.
